


Until We Meet Again

by RomeoandAntoinette



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Revelations Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomeoandAntoinette/pseuds/RomeoandAntoinette
Summary: It's been years since the war between Hoshido and Nohr ended. Even with its peaceful resolution, the two princes of the newly united countries have a hard time finding time to be alone together and enjoy their time as adult newlyweds. [Revelations-AU] [Shiro/Siegbert]





	Until We Meet Again

Lips met over and over in desperate attempts to elongate the sliver time they had left together. Although one night hadn’t been nearly enough for them, the hours of the morning had flown by even quicker as they feverishly kissed, touched and fucked as hard as possible and as many times as they could until the sun had banished the dark of the night.

With the arrival of the sun also came the arrival of reality. Like clockwork, the princes would be forced away to their duties again with every dawn.

Such was the life of Shiro and Siegbert, the newly wedded princes of Hoshido and Nohr. Their union meant peace for both nations. The benefit was grand for the countries.

The cost was dire for them.

 “Okay, I really have to go now,” Siegbert gasped, reluctantly moving away from he beloved as he inched to the edge of the bed. “I have to meet with the royal council soon.”

Both princes had already overstayed their welcome in their shared chamber in Valla.

Queen Corrin had been kind enough to set aside a bedchamber for the couple to meet when they could. Between frequent meetings, all-nighters and supervising the various ad-hoc committees for renovation initiatives to reconcile wartime damage, the princes used the room infrequently but always to its full potential.

“Shiro, please forgive me,” Siegbert’s tone was unnecessarily pleading. “I’m sorry.”

The Hoshidan prince shook his head, forbidding him from apologizing any further. It wasn’t warranted.

Shiro placed one last kiss on the corner of his husband’s mouth before finally relenting and settling back into what was left of the bed. Truthfully, he needed to leave soon as well. The prince was scheduled to meet with traders at the portside to discuss the dissemination of goods and the tax initiatives behind it all.

The Hoshidan prince sank against the headboard and resisted the urge to curl up into a depressed ball and just go back to sleep. Most of the covers had been tossed back the night before and the pillows and cushions has been gradually and rhythmically nudged to the floor.

He could only recline against a semi-bare mattress as he watched his love cross the room to gather his clothes. First, Siegbert fetched his trousers from near the locked chamber door. Even from afar, Shiro could see they were noticeably crumpled. When he darted to the bed again to sit down and pull them on, Shiro crawled behind him and helped the man tie the complicated cravat around his neck. It had been tied around the nearby bedpost to assist with other pre-dawn activities.

The blond prince shot him a handsome look over his shoulder. “I didn’t know you knew how to tie a cravat.”

“I learned and practiced for you,” Shiro said, his hands covering Siegbert’s and squeezing tenderly.

He blushed deeply. “You did, really?”

Shiro’s laugh was deep and rich.

“I thought about it after we first got married,” Shiro confessed lowly. The couple had been married for a couple years but had started courting each other following the end of the war between Hoshido and Nohr. The two had just been clumsy teens when they first confessed, but now, they were both full-grown men.

Even though many years had passed, the memories of their first moments together would always be clear in his mind. Specifically, he recalled the evening of their wedding a few years ago when both men were urging to be alone and away from the gazes of their wedding guests. The memory made a laughter drum deep in his chest. “Don’t you remember? We couldn’t wait until we got here after the wedding to be alone, so...”

The memory flooded back to Siegbert and he snorted in laughter.

“Oh my gods, and we snuck into one of the closets near the marriage hall!" he said, laughing. "I remember! We tried to get undressed in the closet and in the dark.”

“Yeah, but the cravat got so tangled up that we ended up having to just get dressed again and leave,” Shiro said, recalling everything from the numbness in his fingers to the obvious tent in his crotch from the aggravation. “I still remember that.”

It had been incredibly embarrassing at the time, but they’d gotten a good laugh out of it all the same.

“It was funny…until Dwyer and Sophie found us,” Siegbert said, face calming into a stony expression as he recalled their reactions. "That was terrifying."

The butler and knight had been patrolling the hall during the ceremony when they'd heard strange sounded coming from the nearby closet, only to throw the door open and find the newlyweds both flustered and partially-dressed inside.

At first, Sophie had thought they were intruders and had almost rammed the two boys through with her spear. On the other hand, Dwyer had only expressed disapproval of their not-so-public display of affection. Although, he had been smirking at the time, so perhaps he’d been more understanding than he let on.

Once more, nobody else in the entire castle seemed to know of the embarrassing conundrum, so at least the two had kept their secret. After that, the pair made sure to limit their passionate moments to private bedchambers.

“Did you hear?” Siegbert asked, standing tall as he though a mirror to push correct his mussed hair. “Sophie and Dwyer are having a baby.”

The other prince stopped laughing immediately. Probably due to his jaw nearly dropping to the duvet.

“You’re kidding!” Shiro yelled as he shot upright, flabbergasted at the news. He hadn’t heard yet from Corrin, who almost always wrote to him and his father with any family news. Then again, he supposed she didn’t want to bother the two princes during their newlyweds time together. Still, he would have loved to know.

“How did you find out?” Shiro inquired.

“Dwyer told me when he was showing me to the room,” the blond prince said as he yanked on his socks and patent leather boots. He clicked the heel against the hardwood before standing.

“Get this,” he whispered with a darting side-eye. “Corrin and Jakob have no idea yet. He’s telling them tonight. Silas and Sophie will be in the kingdom on business, so everyone will be gathered anyway.”

“What I wouldn’t give to be a fly on that wall,” Shiro snickered, picturing Jakob and Silas’s reaction at being in-laws. He was jealous of Kana for having ringside seats, as he’d probably be bouncing off the walls with joy. No doubt Corrin would be thrilled as well.

“Can you imagine them with a baby?” Siebert asked as he glanced over to Shiro and noticed a few stray hairs out of place. The doting husband he was, he bent down to slick them back properly.

“Yeah…wow…” Shiro said, growing quiet as a question slithered into his mind. He longed to ask, _“Hey, what if…we even decided to adopt a child together? How would that work? What would our fathers think? We’re both royalty, so…”_

“Shiro?”

No, now wasn’t the time.

“I’m fine,” the dark-haired prince responded a little too quickly. Hell…would there ever be a time at this rate?

The man jumped from the bed and started to gather his discarded clothes with all the grace of a wind-whipped willow. “We should get going. We’re both going to be late!”

As always, they got caught up in chatting and catching up with each other.

Siegbert looked to the window and caught a glimpse of the sky outside. The sun was already cresting high above the land. The golden-toned colors of the warm sunset were melting away to cooler tones of midday blue.

“Oh gods, you’re right,” the blond prince practically swore. He grabbed his remaining accessories, planning to dress he marched down the hall. Shiro was appreciative of Siegbert fixing his tangled hair, as it gave him just enough time to throw on his royal attire and synch everything around his waist. A few articles were probably backward, but he had a hard time caring.

Both princes grabbed their weapons and overcoats before finally crashing into each other to share one more kiss. It was meant to last one second.

It ended up lasting a few.

“I promise I’ll write soon,” Siegbert declared helplessly. He started into his love’s smoky eyes and allowed his trembling hand to wander upward. His thumb traced the hollow of his husband’s cheekbone. He forced a smile and said in a tone of reverential worship, “I…love you. I already miss you.”

Shiro pursed his lips to stop from cursing. Gods be damned, he wanted to stay longer. He wanted to return to the warmth and safety of their bed, throw off their clothes again and join their bodies and souls over and over in the only place they had any solace.

“I love you too,” Shiro swore, kissing the tip of his nose and gathering Siegbert close to his heart. “So, so much. Be safe for me.”

“I will. You too.”

The embrace ended and Siegbert dashed out of the room to the east.

 Shiro left the chamber shortly after and started running to the west.

The bedchamber they left behind was silent and still and would remain that way until fortune favored the bold and excessively patient.

Only then would the princes meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> (This fic was originally posted in May on my Tumblr, romeo-and-antoinette).   
> I made a few updates and thought that the AO3 community might also enjoy it. I was surprised to see the Shiro/Siegbert tag pretty high on the list.
> 
> I imagine both Shiro and Siegbert are in their mid/late-twenties (same with Dwyer and Sophie) during this fic. Their marriage united the nations of Nohr and Hoshido, but sadly, their love is strained from their sacrifice. Queen Corrin and her husband, Jakob, always make sure to save the pair a room in Valla. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm a little nervous about posting this one. It's different from what I usually write. However, I hope you all enjoyed reading it!


End file.
